Valentine's Day
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: When two authors decide that certain Nobodies have been oblivious long enough, they plot to get them together. Warning: Contains mild cuteness and adorable Zexion aka OOC As an added note, this is in script form, meaning basically all dialogue.


**Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own any of the characters from Square Enix. Nor any of the songs mentioned in this fic. We do not profit from our writing. We are but simple, poor fan-childrens.**

Valentine's Day Dance

Namine: Why are we having the Valentine's Day Dance on Friday 13th?

Kairi: Because tomorrow is Saturday and everyone will be too busy going on dates to think about the dance.

Namine: Oh. Okay. So, who'd you come with?

Kairi: Riku and Sora…they're around here somewhere…

At the Punch Bowl

Eddie: So, Zexion, why are you here? I thought you hated these kinds of social events.

Zexion: *looking remotely embarrassed* Uh…I felt it necessary that someone watch over the punch. So it doesn't get spiked…

Eddie: Riiiiight. So, you came to see if Demyx would dance with you.

Zexion: What?! No. Totally not. Never.

Eddie: Dude, it's obvious. So drop the act.

Zexion: Oh fine. But…he'll never notice me. He's so popular and I'm…a geek.

Eddie: You're a nerd, not a geek. Geeks like computers. Nerds like books. (A/N: Yes, I'm going to keep to the stereotype. So there. *raspberry*)

Zexion: *built his own mp3 player*

Eddie: Call Apple! Call Microsoft! Call the Geek Squad!

Zexion: I hate you so much right now.

Eddie: I love you, too. Now, where is my stupid brother?

In the Hall

Alex: Okay, so here's the plan. We all know Demyx can't stand Zexion moping around, right?

Axel: Uh…sure?

Reno/Rude: Why are we here?

Alex: Fireworks. We need them.

Reno: Okay…

Axel: So, what is this brilliant plan of yours?

Alex: First we get Kuramu to…

At the DJ Booth

Kuramu: Hey, Roxas! You got roped into DJ duty, huh?

Roxas: *nods* I lost a bet with Luxord.

Kuramu: That's too bad. Then again, at least Axel won't have the chance to try and tango with you.

Roxas: *shudder* Thanks for that image.

Kuramu: No prob. Say, do me a favor, will ya?

Roxas: What?

Kuramu: *jedi mind trick* You will play mushy songs.

Roxas: I will play mushy songs.

Kuramu: kthnxbai!

At the Punch Bowl

Eddie: Why is "God Bless the Broken Road" playing? I thought this was supposed to be mush free night?

Zexion: I dunno. Roxas is at the DJ booth, maybe we can ask him?

Eddie: Maybe he's pining over Axel?

Zexion: That's just weird.

Eddie: I think it's adorable.

Zexion: You thought Godzilla was adorable.

Eddie: Not the point!

In the Hall

Alex: Got it memorized?

Axel: Hey! No stealing other people's catch phrases!

Reno/Rude: *make a hasty retreat to set up fireworks*

Alex: Okay, so now for our part. Where's Demyx?

Axel: Probably dancing with one of those girls always following him around?

Alex: How does their gaydar not sense his complete lack of hetero?

On the Dance Floor

Eddie: Okay, first order of business, get Roxas to stop playing mushy songs. I'm getting sick of sappy country love.

Zexion: Hey, look! There's your brother…and Axel? What are they doing to Demyx?!

Eddie: *turns to see her brother and Axel poking Demyx repeatedly* I have no idea…

Zexion: We must save him from their torment!

Eddie: ZOMG! It's super-Zexion!

Zexion: *runs to aid Demyx*

On the other side of the dance floor

Alex: So, what do you think?

Demyx: Are you serious? He…he wouldn't!

Axel: How do you know?

Demyx: But…he's always stuck in those books! I didn't think he looked at other people!

Alex: He looks at you. A lot. It's actually kind of sad. *wipes away fake tear*

Demyx: You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking. How would I not have noticed?!

Axel: You're married to that sitar. It's a wonder you see anything.

Demyx: *pouts* So, I like music…

Zexion: *coming to aid Demyx* Wait…you don't need saving anymore…*pouts*

Alex: *whispering to Demyx* See?

Demyx: But…but…you…my head hurts.

Zexion: I'm sorry?

Axel/Alex: *fade into the background*

Under the Influence of Mushy Music

Demyx: Why did you think I need saving?

Zexion: I thought Alex and Axel were hurting you…

Demyx: That's…actually, kind of sweet. Thanks.

Zexion: You want to dance?

Demyx: Sure.

(And then, explosions)

Demyx: What the?

Kuramu: Everyone! Come outside! The fireworks are amazing!

Under the Stars/Fireworks

(Because what sappy scene isn't complete without them)

Demyx/Zexion: *watch the fireworks side by side*

Alex: You interrupted their dance!

Reno: Not our fault your timing was off, yo!

Rude: We started them exactly like you said we should.

Alex: Oh fine! *goes over and pushes Zexion*

Zexion: *flails and falls into Demyx* Oof.

Alex: *fades into the background…again*

Demyx: You okay? *holding Zexion*

Zexion: Yeah…*stands uneasily*

Demyx: You're cute when you're flustered.

Zexion: *blushes* Hush…

Demyx/Zexion: *hold hands and lean against each other*

Audience: Awwwww….

Back in the Dance Room

Demyx Fangirls: HE'S GAY! FOR A GEEK!

Roxas: *is still playing mushy music*

Sora/Riku: *are dancing the tango*

Demyx Fangirls: Look! Man-meat that can dance! Yay!

Axel: Hello ladies. *smirk*

Demyx/Riku/Sora Fangirls: ZOMG! *swoon*


End file.
